


New Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, povs change a bit sorry LOL, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae and Brian were band mates, best friends, and they cuddle each other all of the time, so why did it suddenly feel different?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	New Perspective

“Bro, I am so fucking tired.” Jaehyung groaned as he throws his bag into the floor and flops onto the couch, which makes Brian snort. 

“Busy day?” The latter asked, pausing the Netflix show he was binge watching to focus his full attention into his best friend and bandmate.

“ _The worst._ ” Jae mumbled into the couch, laying there silently for a few moments before pushing himself up onto his knees. He stretched before getting up and slipping off his shoes and coat.

“Wanna lay here? I was just watching a Netflix show.” Younghyun suggested as he watched Jae and noticed how tired and groggy he looked. 

Jae’s face blushed. “Well, I mean, I could just go to my room and sleep there–”

“Nonsense. C'mon, Jae. We do this all the time, what’s so different now?” Younghyun smiled, patting the couch cousin beside him.

Jae sighed, having no room or energy to argue. “Okay. But for the record, I hope I'm not bothering you.” He said as he slid into the couch, placing his head onto Brian’s lap.

“Dude, I literally offered. Plus, you don't bother me.” He smiled down at Jaehyung, and the older smiled back up at him.

“Thanks.” Jae said sheepishly. 

“Well, you don’t bother me _all_ the time,” Brian added, making Jae gasp dramatically before pinching Brian’s thighs.

“Hey! Chill, I was just joking. Don’t start something you can't finish.” Younghyun jokes.

Jae just laughs to himself before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

“Wanna watch the show?” The younger asks. Jae just mumbles an ‘mhm’ and hears voices on the tv. Brian turns the volume down just a bit so it doesn't bother Jaehyung.

As the elder is dozing off, Younghyun begins to play with his hair softly, rubbing his scalp gently, making Jae moan softly. “Thanks.” He mumbles so quietly that Brian almost doesn't hear it, but he does, so he mumbles “you’re welcome” back at him. 

Jaehyung soon falls asleep completely, Younghyun knowing so when he starts to snore softly. He smiles down at his band mate, feeling happy that Jae is finally getting some rest.

He also feels his heart speed up, but that's weird, because they do this all the time. 

Before he could dwell too much on it, he continues to play with Jaehyung’s hair softly as he watches the show before he, too, falls asleep on the couch.

—

  
About an hour later, Brian woke up, noticing he was still on the couch with Jae, except they were both lying down and Jaehyung was on his chest.

 _Jesus_. 

Though he wanted to keep staring at Jae’s soft face and allow him to get more rest, he needed to wake him up so that they could eat dinner. 

“Jaehyung,” Younghyun whispered softly. Jae was currently wrapping his arms around Younghyun, burying his face into his chest and mumbling softly in his sleep.

He looked absolutely adorable to Younghyun. He always teases Jae about his sleep talking habit and how _annoying_ it was, but up close like this, he realizes how cute it is. 

“Jaejae” Brian tried again. This time, he gently shook Jaehyung and tried to pry his arms from him.

“Mm, Bri.” Jae whined in his sleep as his eyebrows furrowed. He stirred a bit, too, and Younghyun felt his heart melt.

Jaehyung was too cute for his own good.

“C’mon, we have to get up so that we can eat dinner.” He said softly, and that made Jaehyung stir awake.

“Hm?” He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before stretching. When he finished, he opened his eyes and found Younghyung staring at him. At the same time, he noticed he was sitting on the younger’s lap, which made him blush and quickly get off of him.

“Sorry, didn't mean to sleep so long.” He said, standing up to stretch again before walking into the kitchen.

Younghyun got up and stretched as well, following the older to the kitchen. “It's okay. You needed the rest. You’ve worked hard today.” He said, placing his hand on Jae's shoulder.

Jae froze and his breath hitched when Younghyun touched him, but he soon relaxed. Younghyun quirked his eyebrows. 

“You good?” He asked. Jaehyung relaxed. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Jae said, smiling at Younghyun. The younger smiled back. “It's good. You've gotta stop apologizing so much.” 

“Yeah, probably. Anyways, what should we have for dinner?” Jae said, and with that, the two men cooked dinner together for the band. It felt weirdly domestic, but Younghyun kind of liked it this way.

—

The next day, Younghyun decided to go live on Instagram. Even though they're about to drop an album, he missed the fans and wanted to talk to them. Jaehyung was in the room with him, and he came on camera once or twice, but for the most part he kept to himself. 

After about an hour of being on here, he decided to end the live, especially as the band needs to finalize things for their comeback. 

“I’ll see you all soon. Stay healthy! Bye!~” Brian waved as he ended his Instagram live. When he looked over to his band mate, he was met with staring.

Jae also wore a fond smile on his face, causing the younger of the two to blush. “What?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Realizing he was caught, Jae blushed as well. “Nothing.” He mumbled, and played on his phone to avoid having to talk about it more. 

“No, what is it?” Younghyun pushed. He wants to know why Jae was smiling at him like that. He doesn't want to admit it, but it makes him feel the same heart rush he felt yesterday.

“It’s nothing! Just drop it.” Jae mumbled, dragging himself up off the bed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face _and_ to avoid Brian and his pestering. 

Brian was left confused, meanwhile Jae was having a mini crisis in the bathroom. 

He doesn't even know _why_ he didn't want Brian to know why he was so weird. They teased each other all the time, but this time felt different. 

Jae was staring at his reflection in the mirror. Why was staring at his band mate like that? And why was he so upset about being caught?

They always look at each other and smile, they're best friends, band mates, for fucks sake! 

It is normal to feel like your best friend is your whole world, right? 

Maybe he's just confused. Stressed out. He’s been working really hard and Brian has just been treating him well because he's his friend. His family does the same thing, and Brian is basically family to him.

“Jae? Are you almost done in there?” He heard Brian yell. Jae jumped at Brian’s words, hitting his head on the wall somehow and dropping his facewash. Was he really standing here for that long? “I have to get ready for bed too, hurry up!”

Younghyun must have heard the chaos, because more words followed after. Jae? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm good! Sorry! Almost done!” Jae yelled, turning on the sink and quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Because he did it so quickly, he didn't realize how much of a panic he gave himself until he stepped out of the bathroom to Younghyun looking at him concerned.

Everything was suddenly moving so fast and he felt like he couldn't slow down, especially with the way his friend was looking at him. His skin suddenly feels itchy and he wants nothing more than to inch it, which he begins to do, but it only makes him feel worse.

He tries to move past Brian and go to his room, but he's stopped by said man. “Hey, Jae are you okay? You don’t look so good–”

And Jae wasn't sure why, but he broke into tears. It’s like a dam had broken. He began to shake as he cried, and he felt arms wrap around him.

_Shit, why is he crying?_

Younghyun was shocked, but he quickly recovered and got them onto the bed where they could sit down and be comfortable.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright, let it out. I've got you.” Younghyun spoke to Jae softly while rubbing his back. Jae has mentioned to the members he liked when his back was rubbed, and Younghyun always remembered.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jae tried to say through his sniffles as he calmed down. “I don’t know what happened.”

Younghyun soothed the older, letting Jae’s head rest on his shoulder. He also began to rub Jae’s hair, almost like he would to a kitty, and he swears he heard Jae hum almost like a real kitty.

“It's okay. I think you just got really overwhelmed that everything just kind of came out, you know? You work so hard you sometimes get so busy and hustle you forget to slow down sometimes.” Younghyun said. 

“That makes sense. Things have been kinda busy lately. Didn't know it'd get to this point.” Jae confesses. Brian just nods and continues to soothe his friend because he wasn't really sure of what to say.

However, he does know that all he wants to do is wrap Jae up in a blanket and protect him from the world. He hates seeing Jae so upset and stressed.

It was silent except for their breathing for a few minutes as Jae took time to process what Younghyun had told him. “Thanks.” He said. 

“Of course. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You scared me.” Younghyun confessed himself.

“Didn't mean to scare you.” Jae mumbled, and Younghyun knew the older didn't mean to scare him.

“It’s okay. Do you wanna watch a movie?” He suggests. When he has panic attacks, he likes to slow down and relax with a movie, so maybe it will help Jae. 

Jae nodded. “Star Wars?” Jae looked at him with his famous puppy dog eyes. He doesn't really like Star Wars, but he couldn't resist the look Jae was giving him. Curse him.

“Sure, Jae. Even if I have no clue of what's going on, I'll watch it with you anyway.” Younghyun smiled at the elder. “Set it up while I get ready?”

Jae nodded. He grabbed his laptop and loaded up one of the movies and waited for Younghyun to join him.

As Jaehyung was setting up his laptop, he realized that they were in _Brian’s_ room, in _Brian’s_ bed, and that made his stomach lurch. 

Jaehyung didn't know why it put a feeling in his stomach. Why did he feel so weird around Brian sometimes? He was his best friend! They used to room together before, they nap with each other all the time, but somehow, this feels different. 

Before Jae could get lost in his thoughts again, Younghyun came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweats.

“Ready to get this movie marathon started?” Brian grinned.

“Hell yeah.” Jae agreed.

And if Jae subconsciously ended up cuddled against Brian’s chest, with Brian playing with his hair? So what. He didn't feel anything different.

Except, he did. He felt a lot, actually. But before he could think too much about it, he felt his eyes begin to grow tired, the voice of Anakin on their laptop drifting away into dreamland.

—

When Brian woke up, he was in the same position as yesterday, with Jae on his chest. The only difference was that they were on his bed and it was morning.

That means they slept together. 

_Not like that, Jesus_.

They had just fallen asleep together watching a Star Wars movie Jae had put on, but waking up like this made him feel something.

His chest felt tight, but in a good way. His heart also began to beat faster, and he felt what he could only describe as butterflies in his stomach as he watched Jae sleep peacefully on his chest.

However, it didn't last long as Jaehyung was stirring awake. The older realized he was on his band mates chest and he blushed.

He tried to sit up, but Younghyun just pulled him back. “What–” 

As he did so, he also pulled Jae up further, and they bumped noses. Jae got a grip on the sheets and tried to pull himself up just enough so that he wasn't clumsily on top of Brian, just hovering above him basically.

Like this, the two noticed everything about each other. The way their eyes sparkles, the way their noses arched, the way their lips were so close.

Feeling bold, Jae leans down and kisses Younghyun softly. The younger moans in surprise and Jae took it in a bad way, so he quickly raised up and started to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I thought I read the situation right–”

“Whoa, hey, it's okay.” Brian assures him. “I kind of liked it.” He says. His cheeks felt hot.

Jae’s cheeks were red, too. “Really?” He asked. Younghyun nodded. “Yeah.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly, yet fondly before laughing. They laughed until their ribs hurt before slowly calming back down. 

They began to stare at each other again before Younghyun spoke up.

“What does this mean for us?” Brian asked. Jae only smiled. “I don't know. We’ll figure it out. For now, more kissing.”

“I like the sound of that.” Younghyun agreed, before pulling Jae in and kissing him softly. He pulled away and Jae whined in protest.

“We need to brush our teeth. I can’t handle morning breath anymore.” He says.

“Cock blocker.” Was all Jae replied, making Younghyun roll his eyes and smile. “C’mon. Let's go brush our teeth and then we can make out some more.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 


End file.
